Nothing can't Stop Me from Loving You
by XxDarkXxcherry
Summary: Love is giving someone the power to brake your heart, but trusting them not to.


"Just tell me again why I'm here with you, faker?" Shadow asked as he walked right beside his rival.

"You were acting like an emo again," His counterpart responded.

"For the last time, I'm not emo," The dark hedgehog replied as he did his usual _'hmph'_.

"Listen, buddy. I know this has to do with Maria," Sonic started.

"What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with her! Is this why you brought me here faker? So, that you can interrogate me?" Shadow responded rather defensibly. "You know nothing about me!"

"Are you sure about that?" The blue hedgehog questioned. "Shads, I know her loss affected you in the most difficult way; however, you have to learn to accept her death and move on,"

"You know nothing about loss!" The ultimate life form yelled. This was a conversation that was pissing him off to no end. "You've never lost a fucking soul so, don't you dare to try to understand me!"

"Never lost a soul? Shadow, you don't know the fucking half of it," Sonic sighed, this was something he kept from everyone, including his little brother Tails. "Come on, I want you to see something," The blue counterpart responded calmly.

"Oh, and you think I'll just voluntarily just follow you?" Shadow asked showing off his smart ass side of him.

"Okay, how about this, if I tell you something that no one has **EVER** known and you still think I don't know anything about losing someone then I will never bring Maria up to you again, deal?" Sonic questioned trying to make a bargain with his friend.

The dark hedgehog said nothing at first, "You better keep up to your promise, faker," he added after another moment. Both hedgehogs raced towards Mobius Lake which was all the way of the other side of town. "This is it? A lake? You're going to have to do better than that hedgehog,"

Sonic stared towards the lake water and his eyes sadden. No matter how much time passed, this moment would always and forever remain in his heart. Shadow quickly noticed the difference in his rival's eyes.

"This lake a long time ago, I purposed to a girl by the name of Princess Sally," The hedgehog sighed and sat down onto the grass, the breeze suddenly started to pick up a little. "I purposed to her right by this very lake, just the look on her face..." Shadow sat beside his counterpart and silently listened to his story.

"It was a gang of us in a little village called the Knothole. We called ourselves the freedom fighters, but this was back when Mobius was ruled over by Eggman..."

"Wait, so you're telling me that Eggman once ruled over Mobius? How?" The dark hedgehog questioned quite surprised.

"Yea, but in those times he went by Robotnik. He made millions of robots to take control over the city and renamed it Robotropolis, he then started taking citizens and turning them into robots. I never had family Shads, but the one man who raised me was named Chuck. He was my uncle Chuck, he and his mangy dog. He was captured by Eggman and was turned into a robot, whenever you became robotized in those days, there was no turning back. I lost the only family I had.."

"Sonic..." Shadow said, he was starting to regret coming here now.

"Then, Princess Sally said she had devised a plan in order to stop Eggman once and for all. This was our last chance, our last fight on towards freedom. The day before our plan I purposed to her, we promised after our final fight we were going to get married right away. Expect,-" Sonic didn't know if he could continue. Tears started to form from the corner of his eyes.

"Sonic you don't have to finish if you don't want to... I see-"

"No, I have too. I've kept this in for so long," The blue hedgehog replied interrupting shadow, and he took a deep breath, "Something went terribly wrong that day. I don't know how, but Eggman seemed to be one step ahead of us. We discovered Eggman's power core center that controlled all his robots. My mission was to place a bomb to destroy it, this was suppose to bring everyone back to normal; however, once that bomb went off all of the citizens that were robotized died... My uncle chuck he didn't even make it. This was my entire fault."

This time the tears fell from Sonic's eyes. Shadow slowly placed his arms around his counterpart.

"Sonic, you didn't know that was going to happen, how could this have been your fault?" The dark hedgehog asked trying to lift the blame from his shoulders.

"Sally couldn't speak to me anymore. She said her calculations were correct and that I placed the bomb poorly. We were both angry with each other, Sally lost her father and I my uncle. We all lost hope, we all knew Mobius would be doomed. There was a night in which we both argued terribly."

(Flash Back, as Sonic tells Shadow the story)

_"Sally, I'm sorry," The blue hedgehog said as he tried his best to get near his fiancee._

_"Stay away from me! This is your entire fault, Sonic," The princess cried. "You were suppose to be our hope, you let us down. You let me down..."_

_"You can't point fingers all at me! I was trying my best! Unlike someone else I know," Sonic replied getting pretty sick and tired of being the only one to blame._

_"My plan was flawless! You murderer!" Sally yelled._

_"If anyone here is the murderer it's you!" Sonic yelled back_

_"You piece of trash!"_

_"You stupid squirrel!"_

_"I've had it with you Sonic!" The princess said as she took off the ring on her finger and threw it towards the floor. "We're over!"_

_"I see Mobius isn't the last thing anyone lost hope for," The blue hedgehog said coldly. "So much for the princess regaining her throne,"_

_"Shut up!" She shouted as she slapped the hedgehog on his face and ran out the Knothole._

(End of Flash Back)

"Sally went missing a few days later. We found out that Eggman robotized her," The tears in Sonic's eyes wouldn't stop falling this time. "I couldn't stand seeing her like that, she was suffering and it was my fault. I... I-I had t-to dest-roy ..her" The blue hedgehog buried his head into his dark counterparts chest. Shadow's eyes soften and soothed his rival. He had no idea the faker went through so much, see so much, and feel so much pain.

_'I guess, if anyone would understand me, it would be him,'_ Shadow thought as he continued to hug his counterpart.

"Sssshh... It's alright, Sonic,"

"I let her down, I've let everyone down.."

"Now listen to me, faker. All those people couldn't see that you tried. You can't put yourself down nor blame yourself for a situation that wasn't your fault. You did what you could, and you hoped for the better not the worse. I'm sorry, Sonic,"

This made the blue hedgehog look up into Shadow's eyes, "Shadow..."

"You were right. I can't let go of the past, sometimes I wish I could turn back time to help Maria. I would have saved her and she would have been able to live a happy life. I'm pretty sure you think the same way. You may not have had family, but look at you. You have the biggest heart from out of all of us. You fight on what you think it's right, you put others above yourself, and you always make sure everyone has a smile on their face one way or another. I would be lieing if I said I wasn't thankful. You're my best friend Sonic, besides Maria you're the only one who hasn't given up on me,"

Sonic cried again.

"Please, please stop crying Sonic. I know I'm not the best in cheering up, but your eyes aren't suppose to cry," The dark hedgehog said as he held his counterpart tighter.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad," The rival said. This made Shadow give him a questionable look. "I'm crying because I'm happy. You're the first person who's ever really told me that," Sonic smiled a nice, smooth, genuine smile. He seemed so happy; Shadow blushed at the sight of his glow. "You know Shads, there's something I've always wanted to tell you,"

"What is it?"

"The first time I saw you, yea, we were enemies, but I felt sorry for you. Soon after, I realized that I shouldn't have felt that way because all you really needed was someone to be there for you even though you acted like you didn't. At times you may think that you don t belong in our group, but to be honest with you, every time you walk in the room with everyone else I can sense the room turn a lot brighter. You cause that whether you want to believe it or not,"

Shadow's heart beat raced with every word his counterpart said.

_'Your heart is like a candle,' Maria said giving Shadow a wide smile._

_'I see, this is what you meant, but you weren't the only one to see this,'_ the hedgehog thought. Shadow stared deeply into Sonic's eyes. They both just wanted to belong somewhere with someone in this huge crazy planet. Slowly, ever so slowly the dark hedgehog pulled his best friend into a long lasting kiss. Neither was surprised nor did they pull away, in a way they both wanted this. They both sat together on the grass watching the sunset within the earth.

* * *

Alice: Okay! Done!

Minho: Sonic? Really?

Alice: This is actually good, not all the games, but the comics are good.

Shadow: Why are you pairing me with the faker?

Alice: Because! He's actually the only one who's your friend.

Shadow: Maria was my only friend!

Alice: WAS! Don't pull this emo crap on me!

Shadow: I'm not emo!

Minho: Hey, why is there a milk carton with Shadow's picture on the side?

Alice: That was me!

Shadow: I never went missing!

Alice: Uh, yea you did. After Sonic Adventures 2 you did. Sega kinda just killed you off

Shadow: Why would they do that?

Alice: Sonic already had a clone, Metal Sonic, but when fans wanted more of you, you debuted in Sonic Heroes, then in your own Shadow the Hedgehog game which by the way wasn't your best in that saga.

Minho: Don't you own the game?

Alice: Yes, yes I do, I'm a total fan, but not your best game.

I own nothing, Sega sadly does. I tried to go off Sonic's story, but if I'm totally off I'm sorry I haven't finished reading all the comics. Oh, uh Princess Sally isn't dead I just wrote she was because she wasn't my up most favorite character. I wasn't sure if I should have gone out of Sonic Underground, but I didn't get the fact as to why Sonic played instruments and had a brother and sister and meet Knuckles, but never Tails. Tell me people, should I continue? Or should I keep it as a one shot?


End file.
